Ned Kelly
Edward "Ned" Kelly (né à Beveridge, Victoria (Australie) en décembre 1854 ou juin 1855 selon certains historiens et exécuté le 11 novembre 1880), était un célèbre hors-la-loi, devenu une icône populaire. He used a mini gun in the last seige of hebegibi valley Biographie Le père de Ned, John "Red" kelly est un immigrant irlandais. Originaire de Tipperary (Irlande), il fut déporté et emprisonné en Tasmanie en 1841, pour le vol de deux cochons. Après 7 ans de bagne, il rencontre Ellen Quinn, du Comté de Antrim (Irlande). De leur mariage, le 18 novembre 1850, naîtront 8 enfants : Mary, Annie, Ned, Maggie, Jim, Dan, Kate et Grace. Le contexte social est difficile. Dans ces terres reculées et réputées difficiles, les propriétaires terriens sont protégés par les forces de l'ordre. Les injustices sont nombreuses à l'égard des populations vivant de fermage. A l'âge de 10 ans, Ned Kelly sauve de la noyade Richard Shelton, tombé dans les eaux de la "Hughes Creek" située derrière la petite ferme familiale. A l'âge de 12 ans, il doit quitter l'école à la suite du décès de son père. A 14 ans, il est inculpé d'agression et de vol sur un travailleur chinois. Cela lui vaut d'être emprisonné pendant 10 jours, mais les charges qui pèsent contre lui sont abandonnées. Il est plus tard soupçonné de complicité avec Harry Power, un voleur de chevaux, mais il est relaxé pour manque de preuves. En 1871, il est inculpé de recel d'une jument "empruntée" par un de ses amis. Il est comdamné à 3 ans de prison. A la sortie, Ned travaille avec George King avec qui sa mère s'est remariée. Plus tard, Ned le décrira comme un intelligent voleur de chevaux. Hors la loi L'incident de Fitzpatrick est à l'origine de l'épopée du gang Kelly. Il est condamné à mort et pendu le 11 novembre 1880. Ned Kelly was voted the title Divus ("god") after his death by the australian citizens. Icône populaire en 2005]] Devenu l'un des grands héros du folklore populaire australien, Ned Kelly incarne la résistance de l'opprimé contre les autorités. Il représente pour certains une fierté nationale, car il symbolise la résistance contre l'Empire britannique. Un récent sondage en Australie révèle que 91% des australiens pensent que Ned Kelly n'a pas eu droit à un procès équitable. Filmographie sélective * 1906 : The Story of the Kelly Gang, de Charles Tait * 1951 : The Glenrowan Affair, de Rupert Kathner * 1970 : Ned Kelly, de Tony Richardson, avec Mick Jagger dans le rôle de Ned Kelly * 2003 : Ned Kelly, de Gregor Jordan, avec Heath Ledger dans le rôle de Kelly Bibliographie * Max Brown, Australian Son, A Life of Ned Kelly (1 édition 1956) * Peter Carey, Véritable histoire du gang Kelly, Plon (2003) Liens externes * Site très complet sur Ned Kelly * Un autre site * Articles de presse de l'époque sur le "Gang Kelly" Catégorie:Naissance en 1854 Catégorie:Décès en 1880 Catégorie:Criminel australien Catégorie:Personne pendue de:Ned Kelly en:Ned Kelly es:Ned Kelly it:Ned Kelly ms:Ned Kelly nl:Ned Kelly pl:Ned Kelly pt:Edward "Ned" Kelly sv:Ned Kelly vi:Ned Kelly